


Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape, Cuddling and Snuggling, Forcible Undressing, Gagged Castiel, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Platonic Bedsharing, Protective Winchesters, Rescue, Tied Down Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When someone stumbles across a ritual that will allow them to claim an angel, it’s just bad luck that the first one they find is Cas.But the Winchesters have a prior claim, and nobody hurts their family.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes if you need a little extra detail on what happens before reading.

It took them both to force the door open; the noise was horrendous, the bolts screeching as they gave way, the door thumping hard against the wall.

Sam froze, but Dean pushed on; unless the bastard who’d taken Cas was deaf, he knew they were here, and maybe he’d sped up whatever he was doing with their angel.

The ground floor of the abandoned office building held just a reception area - bare, now, with deep imprints in the carpet of where the desk used to be, and then a flight of stairs that led up.

They took them, at a run; by the time they reached the top they could hear muffled shouting, but not so muffled that they didn’t recognise the voice.

“Cas,” Sam panted, and then they raced in that direction; past empty office after empty office, until they came out into what looked like it had once been a conference room.

There was a long table in the centre, and Cas was tied to it, straining against the ropes, and now screaming through the gag that had been knotted tightly into his mouth.

The guy who’d taken him, some idiot who’d found an old book on angels and decided this meant he could have one, and of course they had the bad luck to run into him, was standing over Cas, spouting bad Latin as he slowly undid Cas’s shirt, parted it, leaving him half naked.

He stroked his finger down the angel’s sternum, across his stomach, and Cas fought and writhed, desperately trying to buck away from that unwanted touch.

Dean didn’t hesitate. He only needed one shot, and he took it, and the guy dropped like a rock.

Sam was at Cas’s side in an instant, reaching behind his head to undo the gag, removing it gently, and uttering gentle assurances as he cut Cas free of the ropes.

Dean double checked the fucker who’d taken him was dead, and then helped Sam get Cas sitting up.

Beneath him, burned into the table, was a sigil that still glowed like embers; its power was fading, now the one who’d put it there was dead, but it had been strong enough to let that guy tie Cas down.

“You okay?”

Cas was pale as milk when he looked up at them, and nodded, but Dean was the king of pretending he was okay when he was anything but, and he took off his jacket and draped it around the angel’s shoulders.

“Let’s get out of here.”

++

It took three hours to get home.

Dean was tempted to pull in at a motel, after Sam suggested it, but one look at Cas, trying, failing, to rest in the back seat of the car, told him to push on.

Cas needed to feel safe; Dean didn’t take it personally that just having them with him didn’t do the job (hell, they had practically been there when that creepy would be rapist had snatched him). He knew where Cas needed to be, and that was in the bunker, with a warded door (and his Winchesters) between him and anything that might want to hurt him.

They’d all been there. Just because he was an angel, didn’t mean Cas was any different.

So Dean drove as fast as he dared, and pulled them into the garage, and shut the door over and between him and Sam, they got Cas downstairs.

They slept together, that night; the brothers grabbed a couple of spare mattresses, and all the blankets, and made one giant bed in the war room, and put the angel between them.

He slept the whole night through, testament to the damage he’d taken, in and out, with one of his humans to either side, and Dean and Sam looked at each other and quietly swore no one would ever put a hand on their angel again.

**Author's Note:**

> The guy touches Cas suggestively, but Dean kills him before he can do any worse.


End file.
